In general, a camera such as a digital still camera incorporates an illumination device for providing a subject with a sufficient amount of light. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a camera in which light irradiation conditions are allowed to be easily switched between normal long distance photography and short distance photography.
As shown in FIG. 20, the camera includes photographing lens 2 provided in camera main body 1, flash light emitting unit 3 provided on camera main body 1 to be capable of appearing on camera main body 1, and diffusion unit 4 for diffusing emitted flash light to a subject in a state in which flash light emitting unit 3 is stored in camera main body 1. Diffusion unit 4 includes diffusion member 5 provided in the vicinity of the outer periphery of photographing lens 2, and light guide unit 6 for guiding flash light from flash light emitting unit 3 to diffusion member 5.
This camera enables long distance flash photography by allowing flash light emitting unit 3 to be projected from camera main body 1, and enables short distance flash photography by allowing flash light emitting unit 3 to emit light in a state in which flash light emitting unit 3 is stored in camera main body 1. Flash light emitting unit 3 stored in camera main body 1 irradiates a subject with flash light diffused by diffusion unit 4. Accordingly, this camera is configured to illuminate the subject uniformly even if camera main body 1 is allowed to approach the subject.
The camera described in Patent Literature 1 is configured such that flash light emitting unit 3 can be allowed to appear on camera main body 1 to switch between flush light for long distance photography and flush light for short distance photography. However, in order to allow flash light emitting unit 3 to appear on camera main body 1, a complicated mechanism is required, thus increasing cost of a camera. Furthermore, a space for light guide unit 6 is required according to a portion of the mechanism, thus making it difficult to reduce the size.